


Seteth and Sylvain's Sensuous Shoe Shenanigan

by bananaskeleton



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Deepthroating, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Praise Kink, Tenderness, big dragon cocks isn't a tag i guess, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaskeleton/pseuds/bananaskeleton
Summary: In which Seteth takes his spoils as the reward for beating Sylvain in a spar, and Sylvain shines just one boot for him in the process.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Seteth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	Seteth and Sylvain's Sensuous Shoe Shenanigan

Sylvain landed with a thud on the training yard floor, Seteth's spear tipping up his chin as the man smirked at him.

"Did you really think you could defeat me? Laughable."

The redhead laughed sheepishly, trying to catch his breath, and Seteth retracted his training spear.

"I thought I'd caught up over the past five years... Guess not."

Seteth was much stronger than he looked, but even with his own bulk, Sylvain couldn't compete with the other man's experience. Movements that Sylvain stumbled through seemed to come effortlessly to the older man, who moved with inhuman grace even on the battlefield. Even disheveled and sweaty as he was now, he was infuriatingly attractive. So infuriatingly attractive in fact, that his spar with Sylvain had gotten the redhead hard.

Sure, he'd thought about Seteth in... inappropriate ways in the past. Admired his toned arms as he swung down an axe, his focused eyes as he wrote in the library. But he generally (and thankfully) did not have opportunities to develop an erection in close proximity of the man.

Sylvain cursed himself for his light choice of clothing today. If he got up right now, Seteth would most certainly spot the bulge in his pants, and that would lead to awkwardness Sylvain did not want to experience at all. So he did what he did best to get out of a potentially sticky situation - lied.

Putting on a show of trying fruitlessly to get up, Sylvain plopped back down with a wince.

"I think I twisted my knee."

"Your knee?"

Seteth raised his eyebrows in question, before getting down on his own knee to closer inspect the other man. Doing, as such, the complete opposite of what Sylvain wanted. Sylvain's heartbeat thudded in his ears.

"Here, let me see it."

"Oh, no that's okay. Really. I'll just hop on over to the infirmary and get it checked out there. No need to worry about me."

The redhead chuckled nervously and Seteth rolled his eyes.

"Nonsense, Sylvain. Let me take a look - I was the cause of your injury, after all."

"No, no, Seteth-"

Ignoring Sylvain's protests, the green haired man was already pulling his leg flat against the ground, tightening the fabric around his crotch and making the bulge there plain to see. Seteth's eyes landed on the hardness in Sylvain's pants, before going wide and hastily looking away, removing his hand from the other man's leg. Sylvain immediately pulled his knees back up to his chest, looking away from Seteth as well.

"I..." Seteth began, but was interrupted by his sparring partner.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," Sylvain apologized, hands clammy.

Seteth coughed.

"No- Well- That's quite alright. I shouldn't have pushed your boundaries. Forgive me, Sylvain."

"No! That's fine! I mean, you were just trying to help me. I just- I didn't want to gross you out. Sorry. I'll go. Thank you for the spar."

Sylvain rose to get up and hurry away from the training hall, but found Seteth's hand on his arm, pulling him back down.

"Sylvain, that isn't the case. I'm simply... How do I say this," Seteth trailed, a look of conflict coming over his face. "What I mean to say is I was only surprised, but I am flattered."

Sylvain felt his heart hammer anxiously against his ribcage. Was this really happening?

"Oh. Oh! Well, you know, you're... Pretty easy on the eyes. I'd say it's unsurprising."

The redhead was further shocked when Seteth grinned and lowered his gaze bashfully, a blush dusting the man's cheeks. Who the fuck gave this middle-aged dad permission to be cute?

"Thank you, Sylvain. You do not know how long it's been since someone has said such a thing to me."

Seteth was looking back up at Sylvain now, gaze steady and warm. Sylvain felt the man's hand rest itself on his bicep, and mumbled, "you're welcome," before Seteth moved to brush a stray lock of hair out of Sylvain's face instead.

"You're quite handsome yourself. And admittedly easier to be around now than you were as a student."

The redhead wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment. Regardless, acknowledging that the archbishop's assistant was flirting with him was a little too much for Sylvain's brain to process. His reply didn't come - his mouth felt too dry to speak. Seteth continued.

"If you'd like, I could help you remedy your problem."

"Uhh... Really?" Sylvain gawked, taken aback but growing harder in his breeches at the suggestion.

"Yes, really. It's been a while since I've let myself indulge. What do you say?" Seteth spoke with an easy smile.

"Yes! Please." Sylvain's mouth said the words before his brain could agree. "If you want to..."

Seteth huffed a small laugh, but said nothing - simply moved closer and kissed the other man softly.

However Sylvain quickly opened his mouth wider, eager to let Seteth in, and Seteth obliged, dipping his tongue in and earning a moan from the younger man. Seteth cupped the back of Sylvain's neck in his hand, keeping a steady pressure there as Sylvain hooked an arm around the other man's shoulders. This Seteth was so different from what Sylvain expected - chaste, a prude, sexually timid. None of that was present in the firm touch he felt as the man placed his other hand on Sylvain's hip, thumb rubbing steady circles into the flesh there.

Both men sighed contentedly as they pulled apart for air. Sylvain realized he liked this look on the wyvern rider - not dazzlingly elegant or untouchable, just human.

But the redhead wanted to see more, and snuck a hand lower to feel Seteth's cock through his robes. As soon as his fingers brushed an unexpectedly large hardness, however, his hand was stopped by Seteth's own gripping his wrist. Sylvain looked up to see Seteth shake his head.

"Not yet, Sylvain. I think I'd like to collect my spoils as the victor."

Sylvain's face grew hotter at that.

"What do you have in mind..?"

Seteth kissed him again before replying.

"You want relief, and I want a show. Since I am doing you a favor, I will allow you to pleasure yourself... Against my boot."

At that, Sylvain shuddered out a breath, eyelids fluttering shut. Wow. Talk about catching a guy off guard.

"Would you like that, Sylvain?"

"Yes."

Forcing the reply out felt like it took every ounce of confidence in Sylvain's body - which is funny because the man was normally eager to make a fool of himself - but he wasn't about to pass up an opportunity like this. He was quickly rewarded with another grin from Seteth, and this one possessed a hint of deviousness. Which was another very good look on the man, Sylvain noted.

"Very good," Seteth said as he rose to his feet. "Stay on the ground."

Sylvain nodded, feeling awkward as he didn't know what position his limbs should be in. As if reading his mind, Seteth continued.

"Get on your knees and spread your legs for me, Sylvain."

Sylvain did as he was told, breath quickening at the command. The position had his clothed erection on full display. It was embarrassing, but Seteth's commanding demeanor relaxed him. Giving him trust and control felt easy and natural.

"Good, Sylvain."

Seteth's honeyed tone and praise made warmth course through the redhead's body. When the man brought the sole of his boot to Sylvain's cock and gently ground against him, Sylvain had to clap a hand over his mouth to suppress the moan that escaped.

Seteth dutifully continued massaging the length as Sylvain's hips canted off the floor to get more friction on his length. The Gautier's head was thrown back now, body arching to meet Seteth's boot as if he were being reeled in. When Seteth removed his foot on a particularly hard buck of the younger man's hips, Sylvain couldn't contain a whine.

"You're moving far too much for me to keep my balance. How eager."

Of course, the small reprimand went straight to his cock, Sylvain thought defeatedly. 

"I-I'm sorry."

The redhead gave Seteth what he hoped was a sufficiently apologetic look, desperate to get more friction. Seteth looked mostly unaffected, except, to Sylvain's delight, the unmistakable hardness now visible through his robes.

Seteth did not resume his ministrations, instead moving to stroke the redhead's hair gently, like one would a pet. Now that was an incredibly embarrassing thought, but Sylvain couldn't help leaning into the touch, almost nuzzling the other man's hand. To top it off, Seteth finished by giving the younger man a scratch under the chin. Sylvain sighed happily, despite reddening more.

"You may rut against my leg instead."

Sylvain's wide-eyed gaze snapped up to Seteth, but he swallowed his questions.

"Thank you," he said instead, shakily.

Shuffling to change his position, Sylvain pressed his clothed cock flush against the bend connecting Seteth's foot and leg. Gripping the green haired man's pant leg for purchase, Sylvain began a steady grind against his boot.

"That's good, Sylvain."

The praise came out of nowhere, sending a keen tumbling out of Sylvain's throat and speeding up his movements.

"Do you like to be praised by me?"

Sylvain looked up with lidded eyes, nodding.

"Use your words."

"Yes, Seteth," the redhead managed breathily.

"That's a good boy."

Sylvain gasped at that, hips stuttering. 

"Seteth, please... You're- Hahh- Teasing me..."

"You have teased me plenty of times in the past. Is it not only fair that I get a turn?"

Seteth's words were mocking, but his voice betrayed a smile. He angled his boot up, meeting Sylvain's grinding and making the younger man gasp, gripping the fabric of the green haired man's pants for purchase.

"Seteth... Seteth... Oh... Please-"

"Please what?"

Sylvain struggled to actually find what it was he wanted. Words were just tumbling out his mouth by now, his thoughts fuzzy and uncoordinated, endorphins making it hard to focus on anything except chasing more pleasure.

"I'm... Not sure. I- Ahh... Wanna touch you, I think..."

"In time. You are doing well, Sylvain. You look wonderful."

Sylvain's head fell against Seteth's thigh bonelessly, the younger man panting.

"Keep being good and patient for me. I want to see you cum at my feet."

"Yes... Yes... Any- Hnn- 'Nything..."

Sylvain's gaze turned upwards, seeking reassurance the closer he got to climax.

"Seteth," the redhead breathed. "I- I'm close."

"Good, Sylvain... That's a good boy."

The praise made him shudder already, but then Seteth began petting his hair and caressing his face again, and Sylvain barely kept himself from panting. Unconsciously, he brought his own hand up to cup the one Seteth held his face with, and nosed into his palm, rubbing against it with his face like a cat. Seteth smelled like sweat and skin, unsurprising considering their recent workout, but it was somehow intensely comforting.

Still rutting against the crook of Seteth's boot, Sylvain mouthed at the man's palm, pressing an open-mouthed kiss into it before turning to look back up at the green-haired man. Seteth was watching him with an intense, interested gaze that made him grow impossibly hotter. Sylvain's hips made a few last thrusts and he let out a drawn whine, tightly gripping the hand he held. Spent, he flopped uselessly against Seteth's thighs, panting.

"Wonderful. You did so well, Sylvain."

Even in his pleasure-fried brain, Sylvain felt the warm shiver of praise crawl down his spine. In a second, he found Seteth lowering himself to his level, to once again brush the hairs out of his face. Sylvain blinked at him sheepishly before speaking.

"I- Thank you, Seteth," he said, meanwhile clumsily attempting to pull him closer by the collar. "Let me repay you."

Seteth chuckled at that.

"Sylvain, you do not have to 'repay' me. If you want to... Take this further, I only want you to do so if it is something you'd enjoy."

It was Sylvain's turn to laugh this time. Seteth's consideration seemed to know no bounds, even after getting off to doing something arguably inconsiderate to his sparring partner.

"Oh, I'll enjoy it alright. Don't you worry - get back up."

Seteth did as he was told, and Sylvain wasted no time in undoing his robes to expose the man's sizable cock. Not only sizable, but undoubtedly not human-shaped, as it sported several fascinating ridges and bumps along its length. Such an unassuming man should not have been packing something so enticing, but fate had a taste for irony. However, Sylvain had a taste for dick and no time for pondering destiny.

Placing his lips on the side of the shaft, the redhead lapped along its length for lubrication. Even from the side, his mouth had to open wide to completely seal against the flesh. He licked up the length and moved to suck on the bulbous, oozing tip - Seteth's wait was obvious. Looking up at the green-haired man, Sylvain could see the strain in his face and the sweat beading on his temple - clearly he'd been pent-up. Apparently church duties didn't leave much time for the pleasures of the flesh.

Finally, Sylvain psyched himself up and began sliding down on Seteth's cock - soon pushing himself down as it quickly hit the back of his throat. Seteth groaned at that, grabbing Sylvain's shoulder.

"S-Sylvain. You don't have t-"

Sylvain interrupted him by placing a hand on his thigh and looking up for a second, trying to communicate that he was intent to make the man see how talented his mouth was. He didn't learn to suppress his gag reflex for nothing, after all. He kept pushing until the inhumanly large dick was past his tonsils, then down his throat, throbbing with a wet heat.

The redhead swallowed then, feeling the ridged texture firm inside him, and eliciting another groan from Seteth as his cock was massaged inside Sylvain's mouth. Sylvain stayed like that for a second, then slowly pulled off, swirling his tongue around the cockhead before pushing back down, nestling the wyvern rider in his throat. He began a steady rhythm, trying to take Seteth to the hilt every time he bottomed out even as involuntary tears pricked at his eyes. It wasn't long until the man was panting and gripping Sylvain's hair, finally having lost that tiny bit of control.

The closer Seteth got to orgasm, the less composed he got, and soon Sylvain found the man thrusting shallowly. Still careful, even as he was, he was thrillingly debauched. A few more thrusts is all it took for climax to hit him, Seteth pushing himself far down the redhead's throat to cum in thick, sticky ropes. A couple of ragged breaths, and his hand dropped to let Sylvain slide off his cock, slick with cum and spit.

"Sylvain. I apologize," the older man huffed out, but the redhead only breathed a laugh and wiped his face on his sleeve before getting up.

"No need," Sylvain said before having to cough. "I think I really enjoyed that. You're definitely full of surprises," he teased with a wink.

"Never mind that," Seteth sighed. "You and I both need to wash up, I believe."

Sylvain's eyes grew wide and he nearly proclaimed his shock when Seteth interrupted him.

"Alone, Sylvain. That'll be enough sexual escapades for the day."

**Author's Note:**

> wow so setvain huh . who would've thought. seteth needs more content where he doms . every time i hear his crit lines the "i was just about to say that made my pussy throb!" tiktok plays in my head
> 
> i wrote most of this at work on my phone. thank you corona for getting customers to stay home


End file.
